Joined at the hip
by NickWaggs
Summary: A seemingly normal domestic murder turns into something much bigger. summary sucks but the story is awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Thump: McGee's face to his computer on his phone.

MITchick101 (12:23:30): Are you there McGee

Th0m_3_Gemc1ty (12:30:30): Ya just got back from work. Gibbs hasn't been the easiest to work with.

MITchick101 (12:31:15): ok just wondering, we haven't talked in a while

Th0m_3_Gemc1ty (12:32:20): Well I've been really busy with a case.

MITchick101 (12:32:30): OMG!

Th0m_3_Gemc1ty (12:32:35): What?

MITchick101 (12:32:45): I'm in my kitchen and the window is open and I just heard some girl shriek bloody murder and scream. I think someone scared her.....I hope...

Th0m_3_Gemc1ty (12:33:01): Who lives there

MITchick101 (12:34:15): A marine and his wife.

Th0M_3_Gemc1ty (12:35:01) I'm calling Gibbs.

Thump: McGee's face to his computer on his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Thump: a knife with an arm dangling above it.

The next day.

Tony sat down at his desk, sore.

"Rough night Tony?" Ziva chuckled

"Ha-ha," Tony chuckled "for you information a senior frat buddies in town, he stole my bed. I slept on my couch."

McGee chuckled.

"Something funny McGoo?" Tony asked

"No but you know what is?" Gibbs asked going to his desk, coffee in hand "Getting a call at one in the morning. It better be good McGee."

"Boss I think that." McGee was cut off

"Not a good start." Gibbs stated.

"Last night I was IM'ing my friend."

"That stands for Instant Messaging boss." Tony yelled across the room.

"I know what it is DiNozzo." Gibbs said angrily

"She heard a neighbor scream and I thought I'd give you a call." McGee said.

"Do you have the address?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing standing around, Pm your friend or whatever you call it." Gibbs said angrily

McGee took out his phone and called his friend and got the address of her neighbors.

"Got it boss." McGee said

"DiNozzo gas the truck." Gibbs threw Tony the set of keys. "McGee, Ziva come on."

The NCIS truck pulls up at the directions given by McGee. They walked up to the house. Neighbors had gathered around and Metro had put up yellow tape. Just from the look of the door it was obvious it was broken open.

"Defiantly a forced entry." DiNozzo said.

"You _think _DiNozzo." Gibbs said sarcastically.

The team approached the house, ducked under the tape and went inside. It was a mess; things had been kicked over and destroyed.

"Ziva pictures." Gibbs said. "DiNozzo get statements."

"Hey boss you may want to see this." McGee called from the bedroom.

The team entered the room and on the bed was a female with a slit throat and a knife on the floor.

Thump: a knife with an arm dangling above it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thump: Gibbs Face, in the autopsy room.

"Her name is Shannon James." DiNozzo states, as Ducky examines the body, a small sign of shock and sadness appears on Gibbs face but no one notices.

"It is sad that such beauty be wasted." Ducky said examining the body "By my looks she was perfectly health. Before you ask Jethro I estimate that the time of death would be around 2430."

"I got the message from my friend and 2432." McGee explains "If that helps."

"Judging by the fact that you're friend claimed to hear a scream at that time, and the rapid blood lose our poor victim expired at 2435."

"That works Duck." Gibbs sighed, "You can move the body now."

Back at NCIS headquarters

"What do you think it was?" Ziva asked McGee.

"We found three different foot prints, I think the Marine came home, saw his wife cheating on him and then, well things got violent, as you can see there was a large struggle in the house, and then he killed her."

Tony began typing away on his computer, and the other two look over at him

"As soon as Gibbs walks in he's gonna want to know the name of the Marine who lived there." Tony explained.

"You got it yet?" Gibbs asked who had suddenly appeared behind DiNozzo.

"Yes I do." DiNozzo said, "Look at the plasma. Our Marine is PFC James, William age 21 currently. He was stationed at Quantico, just got back from a 4 month tour of Iraq, and his term expired during that four months. He is set to be honorably discharged next week."

"DiNozzo, Ziva bring him in." Gibbs said as he walked off to Ducky's lab "McGee get the phone records to and from the house for the past 6 months."

"On it boss." Tony said grabbing the keys.

Ducky's lab.

"It is a shame what happened to you, my dear." Ducky sighed, talking to Shannon James' corpse. The corpse now had been fully opened and examined. "I found it unnecessary to open you up, but you know the protocols."

"What happened Ducky?" Gibbs said walking in.

"Just a straight forward slashing of the neck, it cut through the jugular vein insuring a quick death of bleeding out, but you know that already don't you?"

"It was kinda obvious." Gibbs states.

"Yes but what is less obvious is the actual knife wound itself." Ducky began. "If you or I were to do something to this effect we would have a deeper cut on the left side of the victim's neck, because we are right handed, such is not the case of this body. The deep side of the wound is on the right side, indicating the assailant was left handed. I examined PFC James' medical record and it shows that he is right handed."

Thump: Gibbs' face, in the autopsy room.


	4. Chapter 4

Thump: Gibbs face in the interrogation room hallway.

Abby's lab

"What have you got for me Abs.?" Gibbs asks walking in with a Caf-Pow in hand.

"Well I managed to pull some partial prints off the murder weapon and the body." Abby begins, "A.F.I.S pulled matched both of the prints to a."

"PFC William James." Gibbs interrupts.

"Yes and no." Abby says "The prints are almost 90% the same, it'll be enough to hold up in court, but it still leaves a lot of grey area."

"Works for me." Gibbs says, handing Abby the Caf-Pow just as McGee enters the lab.

"Hey boss I got the phone records and one number stands out." McGee explains. "In the past 6 months it has called the house 29 times and I checked Mrs. James cell phone records and the number has called more than 50 times."

"Did you run that number?"

"Yes, the phone was registered to a Phillip Jackson."

"Did you find him?"

"Got the address, and called neighbors, he hasn't been home since around 1am the night of the murder and when he was home he packed up and left in a hurry."

"Makes sense, but then how come PFC James' fingerprints are all over the murder weapon?"

"Guess we'll have to find out."

In interrogation room

PFC James' paces the room anxiously while Tony, Ziva and McGee stand behind the glass. Gibbs enters the interrogation room.

"Sit down Marine." Gibbs sighs, going to the other chair, "One week away from an honorable discharge, you wanna tell me why you killed Shannon."

"I didn't kill her!" The Marine yelled

"Calm down," Gibbs sighed, "You're not convicted, yet. But you wanna tell me where you were when she was murdered?"

"Ya it was like 12:30 in the morning when I got home, I walked in and saw that the house had been destroyed. I heard a scream and dashed to my bed room, just as I got there someone had already left out the bathroom window. I went over to Shannon and examined her, there was nothing I could do, and she died in my arms."

"You want to explain why the prints from the murder weapon match yours?"

"No." The Marine sighed.

"He's not telling us something." Ziva said from behind the glass.

"Does the name Phillip Jackson ring a bell?" Gibbs asks.

"No." William says with his head down

Gibbs stands up and leaves the room. As he's walking down the hall Abby catches up to him

"Gibbs I ran the prints again and I got a 97% match of Phillip Jackson on the murder weapon."

Thump: Gibbs face in the interrogation room hallway


	5. Chapter 5

Thump: Head with blood running down the forehead

In Abby's lab

"It turns out that William and Phillip are, or were Siamese twins. They were separated very early and both grew up to be very healthy." Abby explains to the group. "William lied about his age to join the military and changed his last name from Jackson to James."

"So while William is away in Iraq his brother comes and has an affair with his wife." DiNozzo states, "Talk about brotherly love."

Gibbs smacks DiNozzo on the back of the head.

"Why kill her though?" McGee asks.

"Phillip was probably afraid that William would find out, and come attack him." Ziva states.

"DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva I want you to find out where this Phillip is hiding." Gibbs demands as he leaves to go back to the interrogation room.

Interrogation room

Gibbs enters and demands for William to lift up his shirt. A scar along the left side of his abdomen is apparent.

"Some birthmark." Gibbs chuckles. "Do you know where you're brother would be hiding?"

"No, but I want that little weasel dead." William angrily says.

"You wanna tell me why you lied to us about having a Siamese Twin?"

"If the military knew they may have not allowded me to serve because of health problems."

"Well, you're free to go." Gibbs gives off a small smile and then leaves the room.

Main floor

"Since the murder, Phillip has made two calls on his phone, one to his brother and one to…us." McGee says.

"We'll McGeek can you find out where it came from?" DiNozzo asks.

"Yes," McGee begins typing on his computer "Luckily the cell phone has a built in GPS tracker, so I should be able to… Here we go, he's in Virginia."  
"Good job McGee." Gibbs says "Gear up everyone."

The team leaves for the elevator.

The two cars pull up outside the house where Phillip is supposedly hiding.

"McGee, DiNozzo back," Gibbs demands "Ziva you're with me."

They go off and Gibbs approaches the house and looks through the window while Ziva picks the lock. The two enter and immediately see a body; it has a strong resemblance to William James.

"DiNozzo, McGee we got him." Gibbs says into his comm.

Thump: Head with blood running down the forehead


	6. Chapter 6

Thump: Gibbs and Ducky joining everyone in the main room

"So most likely Phillip calls his brother to apologize and then William comes and finds him, and when he pulls up Phillip freaks out and tries to call NCIS." DiNozzo states.

"Yeah well I want you and Ziva to bring back in PFC James." Gibbs says "We'll wait for Ducky."

"Hey boss I found the murder weapon." McGee yells from another room. Gibbs walks to the room and looks at the gun

"Berretta 9mm." Gibbs states, "Standard USMC side arm."

McGee snaps pictures of it and Gibbs goes back to the front room, where Ducky has just arrived.

"Another murder in this strange love triangle," Ducky sighs. "I have never seen one quite this close to home though."

"You gotta time of death yet Duck?" Gibbs asks.

"Judging by the color of the blood I would have to guess no less than 8-10 hours, but his liver will tell us more." Ducky says as he sticks the thermometer into the man's liver. "Temperature is 78 F. So this man expired about 12 hours ago."

"Enough time for PFC James to drive out here, kill him and be back in time for us to pick him up." McGee states.

"Were done here Duck, when ever you wanna move the body you're ok to." Gibbs states.

With DiNozzo and Ziva

"Think he'll come quietly?" DiNozzo asks

"I doubt it, we almost caught him once, and he won't want to come back." Ziva responds.

DiNozzo chuckles and draws his P-226 and walks toward the door.

"NCIS!" DiNozzo yells "PFC James please come to the door!"

Ziva signals to Tony that he's coming to the door, with a gun. As soon as the door opens DiNozzo, copying what he saw Gibbs do once, slams it into PFC James, taking the private by surprise and allowing enough time for Ziva to get in and handcuff him.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Phillip Jackson." DiNozzo says, before reading him off his rights.

Ziva calls Gibbs.

"We got him, were bringing him back to base now." She informs him

"Good job." Gibbs says hanging up the phone and getting into his car.

Back at HQ

"This defiantly goes down as one of the weirdest cases ever." DiNozzo laughs leaning back in his chair.

"So let me get this straight." Abby asks "William is away in Iraq and his unknown Siamese twin starts having an affair with William's wife. Then Phillip kills William's wife and then William kills his brother. There's so much hate in there, must have made for some great thanksgivings."

Gibbs is just coming out of the elevator with Ducky

"I did the same thing Duck," Gibbs sighs, "I went and killed the bastard that killed Shannon. But now this Marine has to spend his life in prison for it and I get off for free."

"Are you really free Jethro?" Ducky asks

Gibbs acknowledges the statement and continues to walk into the main room.

Thump: Gibbs and Ducky joining everyone in the main room

The End

*Some thanks go to my friend Michelle, whose IM was used in the opening of the story and who helped me create the plot twist. Reviews are welcome and appriciated, and they may help persuade me to write another story. And thank you all who have read this story i hope you enjoyed it..


	7. NEW STORY SOON, SMALL PREVIEW

Little bit from my next story, tell me what you think.

It was early in the morning and Gibbs woke up in his basement, asleep on his boat. He sighed got up and went to his bathroom. He took a quick 5 minute shower and got his suit on, he finished a cup of coffee and was just opening his door when a barrage of bullets shot through the door.


End file.
